Ash Redbird
by Ash Redbird
Summary: Ok so Zoey's soul sister comes to house of night read and find out what happens.
1. Merry Meet

Ash Redbird Chapter 1: Merry Meet

**Ok so im not doing Twilight anymore but there still gonna be vamps so here is my twist on the house of night series**

**Owned characters in this chapter: Ash and Alex**

"My god, your mark!" Nefert yells out in surprise.

I ignored her. I knew my mark was different, so what. I hated it when people noticed odd things about me. Gosh the only person who didn't do that was my boyfriend, Steve Leonard, but everyone called him Steve Leopard. He is so cute and sensitive…

"So Ashley Swan, here at the House of Night you can change your name to whatever you like," Nefert told me, like I would care, actually I do.

"Ummm…..everyone just calls me Ash and for some reason I want my last name to be Redbird."

"Interesting…."

"Hello?" a high voice chirped.

"Oh you must be the new professor Alex, right," Nefert commented

"Yes," Alex chirped in her beautiful voice.

"What do you teach?" I asked with mild interest.

"I'm only the assistant to Professor Lenobia, the horse master," she chirped back.

"Oh ok," I responded dismally.

"Ash you should leave now I need to talk to Alex," Nefert said in a nasty voice, "here is your dorm room number and then you can go to dinner."

When I got to my dorm room I looked in the mirror and saw a girl whose looks weren't normal….if there was a normal for 16 year old girls. I was tall and skinny. My tan skin was just another way people noticed my Cherokee heritage. My hair was the most unique part about me. It was mid-back length pitch black with diagonal Barbie blond streaks. My side bangs covered my mark and my right eye. My bangs were bright red with a diagonal black streak.

I walked silently to the dining hall with our school uniform on. When I entered I immediately saw a group of miss-matched people. One had an extended mark, but she didn't look like a vampyre. I could tell she was Cherokee like me. Next to her there was a stunning vampyre with pitch black hair and super bright baby blue eyes. Then two girls one was a tall blond and the other was of Jamaican decent. Finally there were two guys I couldn't really see that well.

I went and grabbed a taco, my favorite, and s Dr. Pepper, yum also my favorite. When I turned around the vampyre/ not vampyre Cherokee girl was standing behind me.

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends? She said in a powerful voice.

"Sure," I responded with confidence.

I quickly followed her to the table with her friends.


	2. Introductions and Mysteries

_**Chapter 2: Introductions and Mysteries**_

**Okie chappie number 2 woo! Sorry ya'll I haven't had time to write. =( Skewl you no wat im sayin stupid algebra.**

**Characters I own: Ash and Rose**

"My name is Zoey Redbird," the girl told me.

"Mines Ash Redbird," I told her.

"These are my friends. This is Erik Night," she was talking about the only vampyre there, "He is also my boyfriend."

Then she walked to the pair of girls, "This is Erin Bates," she was gesturing to the blonde girl, "And this is Shaunee Cole. They're soul twins so don't freak if they finish each others sentences."

Finally, she walked over to the other two guys, "This is Damien Maslin."

"Hello," the older one of the two said.

"And this is his boyfriend Jack Twist, he's the more girlie one of the two," she continued.

"Hi I know were going to be great friends," Jack started, "Should we be telling her about the red…"

"Hey ya'll what's goin…who are you?" A girl with flame red hair and a vampyre with a blood red tattoo.

"Hey Rose, hey Stark this is Ash Redbird," Zoey said.

"Oh, hey Ash I'm Rose. This is my boyfriend James Stark, but he just goes by Stark," Rose said.

"Hello Rose. Hello Stark. I'm sorry I'm new so I don't know what you guys are and why your Marks are red?" I asked

"Well were undead, we died and came back to life," Stark the red vampyre stated.

"My Stark became a red vampyre when he pledged his warriorship to Z," Rose said with a voice filled with pride.

"We're the stereotype of vampyres," Stark said dull fully.

"How many are there of you?" I asked.

"Good question. We know of two red vampyres and we don't know exactly how many red fledglings," Zoey stated like she knew everything, "You can meet them some time. They live in the basement in the depot in Tulsa."

"Who is the other red vampyre?"

"My best friend Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"She died like any other fledglings," she said, "She drowned in her own blood.

"Yeah, she was one of the two fledglings to die in my arms and she was the first to regain her humanity."

"Who was the other?"

"Stark,"

I looked at the clock four hours had passes since the meeting in the dinning hall. Then I looked at Zoey sleeping, she looked so peaceful.


End file.
